


See that "oh baby, come here" look in your eyes

by flickawhip



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadie takes a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See that "oh baby, come here" look in your eyes

They drive away from the photographers, peeling through town and shooting out the other side, Sadie whoops as she slides the car sideways into a hidden alleyway, they are far, far away from the places people would expect to find them and, finally, alone. Rayna had sunk down in the seat when the photographers started, now though she sits up, smiling. 

"That was some stunt driving..."

Sadie laughs, then, before she can stop to think leans over and kisses Rayna, smirking a little as Rayna all but moans into the kiss and pulls her closer. She moves to settle into Rayna's lap, deepening the kiss and running her hands up under Rayna's shirt, her smirk just slightly teasing. 

"Told you I was wild..."

Rayna laughs slightly against her lips, her hands running into the back pockets of Sadie's jeans. 

"So get on with it..."

Sadie smirks, claims her lips again and moves to run one hand down, inside Rayna's jeans, finally claiming what was already hers.


End file.
